masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sharblu
Is the Fifth Element trivia needed? It seems like quite a stretch to me. If it can be easily traced beyond a reasonable doubt (examples Salamis, Circe), fine. But something like this is really reaching... SpartHawg948 23:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure that it's all that large a stretch. It certainly seems more than mere coincidence, if not beyond reasonable doubt. --DRY 00:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't want to sound rude, b/c I'm more confused than anything else. How is a planet named Sharblu a reference to an alien named Diva (not Dive, as was in the article) Plavalaguna (who, IMO doesn't resemble an asari at all other than the fact that she is blue, I mean, she's pratically a conehead with tentacles!)? I don't really see any reference unless you REALLY stretch it. SpartHawg948 05:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::I wasn't the original author of the passage in question, but I feel that the parallel isn't entirely without merit. Whether or not - inadvertent typo aside - the tentacle-headed Plavalaguna resembles or is reminiscent of an asari is, I suppose, a matter of opinion. Moreover, to my mind it is far less contentious than the attribution to Ming the Merciless which you were willing to accept for Ming. That being said, there is a policy against speculation on this wiki, so excising the comment was probably appropriate on the part of Tullis. We shall have to agree to disagree. (It seems to me that we once had the writer of the planet descriptions as a member here, but I've forgotten their username. If you can dig them up, you could ask.) --DRY 18:42, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::All right, I know we've agreed to disagree but- just wanted to point out that unlike the Fifth Element reference, there is a direct and visible correlation between a sci-fi planet named Ming and a sci-fi character named Ming. Correlation might be the wrong word, but you see what I'm saying? Any observer could look at that, knowing nothing about the planet or the character involved and say, "makes sense". Saying a planet is a reference to a movie because there was a character who'' kinda, sorta looked a little bit'' like an asari (which is debatable) and whose name sounds nothing like the name of the planet would be much more of a stretch, and no one has been able to show me where the connection is. I do believe you are correct about the user though. I'll see what I can find out. SpartHawg948 19:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Just a quick note about the Ming reference--it's not unlikely it's a Flash Gordon reference, but juxtaposed with Han in the same cluster, leans it toward being a Chinese dynasty. Of course there's no reason it can't be both. : ) --Tullis 19:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Exactly! And who knows, like I said (albeit in jest) on the Talk:Ming page, maybe Ming is named for the Flash Gordon character and Han is named for Han Solo!!! :P SpartHawg948 19:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I would tend to agree that the clincher with Han and Ming is their use in combined context. For my part, I don't find the argument for Ming the Merciless all that compelling: it also seems to rest on the coincidence of the (common) name Ming appearing in a science fiction context. For Sharblu, my feeling was that it would be quite surprising that a writer should have chosen to mention a blue alien soprano whose name was derived from the colour blue without intending an allusion to the character in the Fifth Element. But I can see both sides of the argument: I just don't agree That being said, I certainly don't feel particularly strongly about it one way or the other. It would be nice to dig up that writer fellow: there are a number of systems and planets which have obscure or odd names that it would be nice to place. --DRY 19:42, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe you're looking for Stormwaltz. --Tullis 19:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::That's the chap! (Thanks Tullis! My memory is truly dreadful.) If anyone asks them, see if they remember the origin of Vamshi. --DRY 19:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) NOTICE- In the interests of not looking like a jerky-McJerkface hypocrite, I hereby withdraw my objections to the Fifth Element trivia. Bear in mind however that I was not the admin who removed it, so if the other admin in question still feels it should go, that's not my call, but again, in light of our policy on allowing a teensy bit of speculation on planet names (both those based off of real and fictional works) I withdraw my objections. Yay! SpartHawg948 23:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC)